Neighbour
by MrsEm
Summary: **Sequel posted: Out of the Frying Pan** Captain America has a new neighbour, just who is Caroline Holland in apartment three?
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Holland stood back and surveyed all the cardboard boxes littering her new apartment, they wouldn't be there long. She'd work into the night if she had to unboxing all her belongings and pulling together a semblance of a home before she went to sleep. Her back was aching and her legs were about to give out, she'd lost count of the number of times she'd gone up and down her apartment stairs trudging boxes and bags of clothing. But, she already knew she'd spend forty five minutes turning her rug portrait and then landscape, tugging it under her sofa and then adjacent to it to see what worked best. But, that's how she was so, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt she set to it. Some music and a bottle of wine helped the time go by a little quicker but it also meant she ended up putting a picture up on the wall slightly crooked. She'd fix it in the morning she thought to herself as she puffed up her cushions she threw them into the corners of her sofa. Standing back to take in all her hard work she smiled. The eclectic array of nicnacs and chintz worked well together and Caroline already felt like she was going to be happy there. She still had her kitchen to do and the bedroom but the fact that her living room was set up meant she could relax, she could now take her time getting everything else situated, knowing she had her little sanctuary to escape to.

* * *

The alarm on her phone pulled Caroline out of an exhausted sleep, one leg on the floor and one leg over the arm of her sofa she could already feel the pins and needles start to travel up her foot and calf. Staggering to a standstill she tentatively put some weight on her numb foot, the fact that she flung it into the nest of tables she'd placed beside her sofa was a sure sign she needed to give it a minute before she attempted to get to her bathroom. Looking around she was happy to see the warm morning sun bathing everything in a burnt orange hue. The large windows had been partly why she'd grabbed the apartment in the first place, the fact that it had suddenly become available and was clean kind of sealed the deal also. This was her new home and she was happy. Now if only she could get to the bathroom for a shower!

Eventually after a quick shower and putting on a comfy new pair of slacks and a jumper Caroline sat down and pulled a piece of writing paper and an envelope from her bureau. Unscrewing the top of her fountain pen she started to write her note.

_**Dear Neighbour**_

_**I just wanted to quickly introduce myself to you; my name is Caroline and I've recently moved into the apartment next to yours (three). Firstly my apologies if I've disturbed you in any way whilst I've been moving in, I can assure you my noise levels will be kept to a minimum. I hope we pass by one another in the corridor soon so I can introduce myself properly but until then please, don't hesitate to come and knock if you need anything or you have any concerns.**_

_**Yours sincerely.**_

_**Caroline Holland**_

Pulling on her coat and picking up her bag Caroline made sure to lock the door behind her. Slipping the note under the door of the apartment next to her Caroline set off to do her first grocery shop, flitting down the stairs of the building.

"Hello Dear?" Caroline stopped and turned to look back up the stairs to see an old lady stood at the top.

"Hello," Caroline skipped back up the steps so that she was stood with the lady.

"Are you the new tenant?" the lady asked her.

"Yes, yes I am. It's nice to meet you ma'am, my name is Caroline Holland." Caroline shook the lady's frail hand and smiled warmly at her.

"Hello dear, I'm Doris, Doris Macleod."

"I've just moved in to apartment three," Caroline told her.

"I'm above you dear, I saw you posting a letter to your neighbour. The young man is away quite often."

"Oh, well, it'll be there for when he gets back. I just wanted to introduce myself."

"That's very nice of you dear, he keeps himself to himself, very handsome." Caroline laughed when Doris whispered the last part to her. "Are you courting dear?" Caroline shook her head. "Oh well then," Doris must have realised she was prying because she brought her finger to her lips and nudged Caroline with her elbow. Caroline instantly liked Doris very much and made a mental note to bake her a fruit cake as soon as possible.

"It was very nice meeting you Ma'am, let me know if I can ever be of any help." Caroline started making her way back down the stairs.

"Oh that's lovely dear, thank you." Doris shouted after her.

Leaving her building Caroline looked up and down the street, she had a week off before she started her new job and she was going to enjoy every single minute of her time off cooking, drinking wine and lounging around, in that order, every day.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Pulling on her coat, scarf and hat Caroline picked up her bag and keys and headed out, balancing her bag and a tray of Sticky Toffee Pudding in one arm she closed her door behind her and turned the key in the lock. Her attention was drawn to the fact that she heard the apartment door to her left open. Having not seen or heard anybody come or go since she'd moved in it came as quite a shock to Caroline and she couldn't help but jump, the pudding nearly toppling out of her arms. Giving the man who had stopped in his tracks a nervous smile she shoved her key into the pocket of her coat and faltered, not knowing whether or not to just go about her business or try and introduce herself.

"Are you Ms Holland?" she heard him ask and quickly turning on her heel nodded and smiled at him. Doris had been right, he was handsome Caroline thought to herself.

"Yes, that's me. I take it you're number four?" Caroline asked as she pointed to the number on the apartment door.

"Steve," he told her, slightly taken aback by her accent. Stretching out his hand towards her he told her his surname also. "Rogers," Caroline ungainly took his hand and shook it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you, finally." Caroline felt like he was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes, I've err, been away." Steve told her and Caroline didn't feel like it was appropriate to ask where.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mister Rogers…" not knowing what else to say Caroline headed upstairs to drop off the pudding with Doris, leaving Steve stood wondering which department at S.H.I.E.L.D she worked for.

* * *

Two weeks later and Steve's doorbell rang around three o'clock, not being accustomed to people visiting Steve tentatively opened his door revealing an out of breath UPS delivery man.

"I've got this for apartment three," he told Steve. "Can you take it? They're not in." Steve looked at the medium sized cardboard box and nodded his head.

"Sure," he said as he took hold of the relatively heavy box and watched as the delivery man sped off down the stairs. Closing his door behind him Steve set the box down on his kitchen counter and stared at it. He hadn't seen the woman since they'd first met which had arose his suspicions even more. He needed to know what was in the box. Taking a knife to the tape Steve sliced it open and pulled at the packaging.

A pasta maker.

He felt terrible, he still wasn't sure whether or not she was an agent but he'd opened her pasta maker and he felt terrible. Closing it all back up he rooted around in one of his kitchen drawers for some brown tape and stuck the box closed again.

Later that evening when he heard her door open and close Steve contemplated getting rid of the parcel but then finally grabbed the box and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" he heard her shout through the door.

"It's Steve… number four!" he found himself replying. As the door opened Steve looked down at the messily taped together box and blanched.

"Oh, hello?" Caroline greeted her neighbour, surprised to see him at her door. Her eyes flickered to the box and then back to his face. "Is everything alright?" she asked him, wiping her hands on her apron as she spoke. Steve couldn't help but notice the mouth-watering smells coming from her apartment.

"This came for you today," he told her as he handed over the box. "You weren't in," he added as he watched her finger the brown tape quizzically.

"Oh, thank you." Caroline couldn't quite make out why he appeared so nervous. From his appearance he looked to be the confident sort, tall and imposing? But his temperament and the way in which he didn't quite look at her made her think he was either nervous or distrusting of her. She wasn't one to pry, the fact that she had a neighbour who caused little to no problems and took in packages for her when she wasn't in was a win win as far as she was concerned. "I was at work," she told him as she shifted the weight of the box in her arms.

"What do you do?" Steve found himself asking, interested to hear her apparent cover story.

"I'm a cook," Caroline answered wanting nothing more than for her strange neighbour to leave her alone. Steve scoffed unconsciously, thinking to himself how perfectly convenient it was that a pasta maker was delivered, whilst she was out and that he had to take it. Caroline creased her brow in confusion. That was the strangest response she'd ever witnessed. "Well, thank you again." She said as she closed the door. "Bye Steve," resting against the back of her door she listened for him to go back into his own apartment. When no sound came she silently turned and looked through her peephole. He was just standing there? Caroline made a mental note to lock her door at all times and why had he opened her parcel?!

* * *

"Doris!" Caroline shouted as she banged on the lady's door. "Doris!" The door opened revealing the old lady with curlers in her hair. "I'm sorry I'm in a mad dash, just wanted to drop this off." Caroline handed her the Tupperware trays in her hands, a few meals and of course Sticky Toffee Pudding.

"You're an angel Caroline, thank you." Doris took hold of the trays and smiled appreciatively.

"No need to thank me, just let me know what you think of the meatloaf, I've never made it before and I want to know if I've got it right. Don't worry about washing the trays, just leave them in front of my door when you're done." The pair said their goodbyes and Caroline went on her way, turning the corner she nearly slammed into Steve coming the other way.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Caroline found herself apologising before even realising who it was but as soon as she did she took a step back and lost her smile, making her way round she carried on down the steps quickly it not going unnoticed to her how it felt like she'd hit a brick wall when they bumped into one another.

If and when Caroline did find herself passing her neighbour on the stairs she would smile tightly and mutter a quiet 'Morning' his way. There was not much more to say as far as she was concerned, no need to be rude but she barely got a smile back on most occasions.

"Ms Holland?" Caroline turned round to see Steve had stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Miss," she replied. "Please, call me Caroline." She added, internally chastising herself for being so friendly. "If you don't mind me asking? Have I done something to offend you?" she couldn't help herself but ask. Steve caught the look of honest confusion in her blue eyes and wondered if in fact she wasn't an agent at all but a regular old neighbour? One that apparently didn't know who he was.

"No, no you haven't." Caroline nodded slowly, she'd been expecting a little more explanation behind the fact that he seemed to look at her like she'd shit on his pancakes but seemingly none would be forthcoming.

"Alright," she answered slowly and then remembered that he had been the one to stop her. "Did you want something?" she asked.

"Why were you coming from upstairs?" He found himself asking and the look that he received from Caroline told him she definitely thought he was prying into her business.

"I was dropping off some food with Mrs Macleod," she told him coolly wondering who the hell he thought he was by asking what she was up to! Steve nodded curtly finding himself feeling guilty for asking.

"I'm going to be away for a bit, do you mind…" Steve was lost for words, struck by the woman's blue eyes and gentle countenance even when he had been so rude.

"Keeping an eye on things?" Caroline guessed and Steve smiled, finally she thought to herself, a smile. "Sure, no problem." Hesitating she wondered if he had anything else to say but when he continued on she did the same. As far as neighbours go it could have been a lot worse! That's what she kept telling herself when she found herself thinking about him later in the day.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

The strap on Caroline's sandal had broken half way up the stairs and her paper bag holding all the groceries she needed to prep the ratatouille she was making had ripped, leaving tomatoes and onions rolling down the flights of stairs. She'd burst out crying, feeling homesick and lonely and questioning every decision she'd made up to that point. It had been a long day and the broken shoe was the straw that had broken the camel's back. That's how he found her.

"You're back!" Caroline said by way of a greeting, wiping her eyes and slapping on a big smile. Watching as he picked up the runaway vegetables and making his way towards her Caroline sniffled and nervously picked at the neckline of her dress.

"Yes, is everything okay?" It was the first time she felt like he was being genuine with her and it took her by surprise.

"Yes, just a series of unfortunate events." Giving up and taking the sandal off she stood back up, straightened out her long skirt and held her hands out for the vegetables glad that he hadn't ask her why she was sat half way up the stairs of their apartment building crying.

"I've got it," Steve told her and Caroline reluctantly walked up the remaining steps and stopped outside her apartment.

"What are you making?" Steve asked.

"Ratatouille," she told him as she fished for her key. "I have a couple of parcels for you that came whilst you were away, you might as well pick them up." She smiled warmly at Steve, she'd decided since he'd been away that she was going to break that hard exterior of his if it was the last thing she did. Or at least come to the conclusion that she wasn't going to get anywhere so might as well pretend that they were cordial to one another.

Caroline had never met a person she hadn't got on with. Her easy going nature and good manners made her the type of person who genuinely liked everyone she met. Being a cook, working for families and teaching meant she interacted with people from all different walks of life and as long as they were decent, Caroline always found a way of being pleasant. Her neighbour seemed the decent sort; which made it all the more puzzling as to why she got the feeling he didn't trust her.

"Thanks," Steve found himself saying and watched as Caroline opened her door and stepped in, when she shouted something to him from half way down the hall he tentatively took a step in.

"I haven't got anything else to report, all quiet on the western front!" Caroline had fetched the two parcels and was making her way back to Steve when she noticed he was stood awkwardly in her hall holding half a dozen tomatoes and onions. Laughing she placed the packages on the floor and took the vegetables from him. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked him as she undid the strap of her other sandal and threw it to one side. The stark contrast in their height was now very apparent and Caroline felt herself almost craning her neck to look up at him. Steve hesitated, uncertain as to what to do.

"No, thank you…" the look of disappointment on Caroline's face made Steve feel terrible, something that seemed to happen more often or not when he was stood in front of Caroline Holland. "I mean, I guess I could have a cup of tea, thank you Miss Holland." Caroline realised he'd checked himself and decided right then and there that he was a good person but slow to warm up. Steve had seen the opportunity to find out more about his 'neighbour'.

"Caroline, please. Can you get the door, I'll put the kettle on." Steve closed the door and made his way down the hallway.

His eyes went to the warm, cosy living room before he peered through the door of the kitchen where he watched Caroline pull cups and a box of loose leaf tea from the shelf. If she was an agent they'd set up a pretty convincing apartment. He wasn't swayed however, remembering how, when he'd woke up from the ice and found himself in a recovery room with an agent and all of the good old 1945 comforts, complete with a handheld radio playing a baseball game that had all been pretty convincing also. Shame they got the wrong game!

"Do you prefer milk or lemon?" Caroline asked, giving him a cursory glance and pulling another tin from the shelf.

"Lemon?" he answered, turning his attention back to her. Caroline nodded amused and proceeded to flit around her kitchen. Opening the tin she held it out in front of him.

"Parkin?" she asked and laughed when Steve creased his brow.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"Parkin, it's a gingerbread cake, super tasty!" Steve laughed at her enthusiasm. "It's traditionally made with oatmeal and black treacle, it originates from the north of England." She told him as he took a square of the sticky cake.

"Is that where you're from?" Steve asked and she nodded. "This is very nice by the way," Steve held up the Parkin.

"I'm glad you like it," Caroline thought that her neighbour had a kind face but there was sadness behind the eyes she couldn't quite place. "Did you have a nice Christmas?" she asked him when they had both stood in silence a little too long for her comfort.

"I was away," he answered bluntly. What was this woman up to he thought to himself? Caroline handed him a cup and then took a sip of her own. Steve eyed what looked to be the five Pecan Pies lined up on the kitchen counter and Caroline spotted him.

"Do you want one?" she asked and Steve immediately started shaking his head. "Oh please, take one. I made one for Mrs Macleod but she's visiting her Daughter, please take one or I'm likely to eat them all myself!" Caroline laughed, picking up one of the pies and setting it beside Steve.

"Thank you," Steve murmured, staring at the pie which conjured up all sorts of memories.

It was all too perfect.

"Don't mention it," Caroline rested against her countertop and took another sip of her tea. "So Steve, what do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just stop," Steve put his cup on the counter, his hands resting on his hips. He'd had enough of playing games.

"I'm sorry?" Caroline had no idea what he was talking about and the change in his expression scared her.

"Don't, we both know why you're here. Just, stay out of my way okay? You can tell Fury I'm fine." Steve started making his way out. Caroline was frozen, she had no idea what had just happened and if she was being honest with herself she was more than a little upset. She didn't know what she'd done wrong? Staring at the Pecan pie left on the side she felt her eyes prickle with tears.

"Steve!" she shouted after him. "Mister Rogers!" quickly walking up to him Caroline looked at him severely. "Quite honestly I have no idea what you're talking about but I know I've been nothing but cordial to you and you still insist on being rude. I don't want any trouble and I certainly don't want to fall out but I now know to keep out of your way. So, I'll do that. My apologies, perhaps I shouldn't have been so friendly, I know it's not everybody's cup of tea." Steve saw her eyes glisten with tears. Still, he couldn't imagine that 'they' would ever leave him alone. He turned to leave, stopped and turned back to her to say something, what he didn't know? Her face was full of unanswered questions and her eyes were filled with sadness. How did this woman always make him feel so terrible? Clamping his mouth shut he turned again and left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I help you with that?" Caroline turned round on the stairs to see a man around her age looking back at her expectantly.

"Oh no I'm fine thank you," she replied whilst struggling with the large cardboard box full of recipe books. "Thank you though," she added as she made her way up the stairs. The man followed after her slowly and as Caroline stopped in front of her apartment door so did the man. Watching him carefully he seemed to realise why and laughed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to creep you out. I'm going there." Pointing to apartment four Caroline nodded and pulled herself to one side, letting him pass by. "Your Steve's neighbour?" he asked her and she nodded quietly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sam Wilson… a friend." Hiking a thumb at Steve's door as he introduced himself he held out his hand and Caroline shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mister Wilson, I'm Caroline. Caroline Holland." She watched as he caught sight of the cook books in the box.

"Call me Sam, that's a lot of recipes!" he laughed.

"I know," Caroline smiled.

"I take it you cook a lot?" Sam asked as he leaned against the wall and Caroline gave him a knowing look.

"I'm a cook professionally but I'm still finding my way with American cuisine." Caroline picked one up and leafed through it.

"What's there to know?" Sam asked her, "Hot Dogs and Beer is pretty much what we all live off." Caroline laughed.

"And pie right?" she added.

"Oh absolutely pie!" Sam agreed thinking to himself how lucky the Cap was to be living next to such an attractive woman who cooked to boot.

"Will you watch these for a second?" Caroline asked Sam and he nodded straight away.

"Sure?"

"Just give me a minute, you're not in a rush are you?" Caroline pulled out her keys and unlocked her door.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," Sam answered and Caroline found herself blushing.

"Well, aren't you a charmer?!" Going in to her apartment she closed the door behind her leaving Sam wondering what she was doing. A moment later she reappeared with a small card box in her hand.

"For you," she said as Sam took hold of the box. Caroline watched as he opened the lid and then looking back up at her cocked his head to one side.

"Tell me you're not married?!" he joked and Caroline laughed out loud.

"Enjoy it, it's my first batch so I can't tell you it'll be great but…"

"Looks exactly like the ones my Mama used to make," Sam said still peering down at the pie.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment," Caroline said but was cut off by the door of Steve's apartment opening. Sam looked up to see Steve look at him and then Caroline, a strange look passing over his features.

"Hey man," Sam greeted his friend but stopped short when he took in the scowl. Turning his attention back to Caroline he noticed too that she was frowning also. "Well Caroline, it was great meeting you and thank you for this!" Gaining back her attention he watched as she gave him a half-hearted smile.

"No problem at all, it was nice meeting you too. If you'll excuse me, I need to get on." Without another look in either man's direction Caroline picked up her box and went inside leaving Sam staring at Steve.

"What was that man?" he asked as he walked passed him and into his apartment.

"Nothing," Steve replied.

"Didn't look like nothing to me, looked like you and your very attractive neighbour were about to get into it..." Steve didn't know what to say, he was also struck by the fact that the way Sam was talking about Caroline Holland made him feel… jealous?

"Drop it," Steve replied and Sam smirked.

"Man, wouldn't mind getting my hands on those hips you know…"

"Sam!" Steve stared him down and Sam looked at him innocently, holding his hands up in surrender he dropped the subject.

* * *

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, holding her left forefinger with her right hand she took slow purposeful breaths in through her nose and breathed them out through her mouth. The knife had gone in deep she knew it and from the amount of blood already dripping down her hand to her wrist to her arm she'd done a pretty good job. Keeping the pressure on she looked around her kitchen frantically for something she could use to stem the bleeding. Only coming up with a tea towel Caroline swore under her breath and fought back the feeling of nausea. She had a fire extinguisher and blanket but her first aid kit consisted of a few plasters and paracetamol! There was no way a plaster was going to cut it.

Caroline proceeded to panic, calling for an ambulance was out of the question, and she couldn't even get her coat on?! She imagined herself sat on the subway with her hand wrapped in a bloody tea towel, other passengers slowly moving away from the crazy lady who was crying! Standing stock still in the middle of her kitchen for a solid two minutes Caroline was at a complete loss as to what to do.

"Get a grip!" she chastised herself.

Walking barefoot down her hallway she decided her first port of call would be to go ask Doris if she had a first aid kit. Fumbling with her lock she managed to get the door open and stand in the hallway, using her foot to pull her door closed. Straightaway she felt like she was going to pass out, or be sick, or both. Sliding down the wall she held her hand in the air whilst she put her head between her knees.

"This is ridiculous!" she muttered to herself. There was blood on her old scruffy jeans and white shirt she'd thrown on to cook, it wasn't a big deal but Caroline found herself worrying more about getting the stains out than the fact that she could lose the tip of her finger. She could hear footsteps but knew she couldn't look up to see who it was without the distinct possibility of throwing up everywhere, she could feel the cold sweat she was in and was sure all the colour had drained from her face. Whoever it was they were in for a surprise.

"What happened?" Caroline wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Of all the people why did it have to him?

"I cut my finger," she shouted, her head still between her legs. Steve took hold of her outstretched, tea towelled wrapped hand and squeezed. "Jesus!" Caroline exclaimed, lifting her head up and staring daggers at Steve. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed, fighting off a wave of nausea and blinking away the dancing spots of light in her vision.

"I'm putting pressure on it, you're losing quite a bit of blood." Steve took in Caroline's ashen complexion, "What happened?" he asked again, a million scenarios running through his mind.

"I cut it," Caroline answered, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the fact that her peculiar neighbour had hold of her hand. "I was preparing Carrots, julienne style…" she added, shaking her head at her own carelessness.

"I've got a first aid kit," Steve offered, seeing that she was breathing slowly and obviously in quite a bit of pain.

"No, it's alright," Caroline replied quickly. "Thank you, I was on my way to Doris…"

"Miss Holland, I have a full first aid kit in my apartment, let me help you." Caroline stared at him, not really sure what to do. "I've had training, if you need stitches…" he added.

"Stitches?!" Caroline repeated, alarmed as the idea that her neighbour would think he can stitch up her finger. Steve watched as she shook her head, a wave of different emotions played out on her soft features. "Miss Holland?" he repeated and whatever conversation she was having in her head must have come to a conclusion because the next thing she was doing was asking him to help her up. Still holding on to her hand Steve grabbed her other arm and lifted her up carefully, even more colour draining from her face which he didn't think was possible. "Are you going to pass out?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't think so?" Caroline answered, her eyes closed and head down. Steve wasn't convinced, unlocking his door he all but carried Caroline in and sitting her down on his couch went to retrieve his first aid kit. Caroline sat there quietly and took in her surroundings. "What are you doing?" she whispered to herself, thinking that her neighbour's apartment looked normal enough, even tasteful but who knew what kind of dangerous situation she'd got herself into?! Her head snapped up as she heard Steve return, first aid kit in hand. "That's your first aid kit?" she asked, seeing in his arms what looked like an entire mobile hospital. Steve didn't say anything as he knelt down in front of her and started pulling equipment from the box. "What do you do Mister Rogers?" she asked him slowly, still feeling nauseous and desperately not wanting to throw up in her neighbour's apartment. Steve paused and found himself looking at Caroline, her soft eyes watching him closely. She smelt like butter.

"I was in the army," he said quietly and was surprised when Caroline simply nodded. "I'm going to need to take this off," he told her, his hand already on the tea towel. Caroline looked to her hand and then to Steve.

"And you know what you're doing?" she asked him and he nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Alright, fine. But do you mind? I'm going to look away."

"Whatever makes you more comfortable," Steve said watching as she turned her head away from him. Steve got on with the task at hand whilst Caroline tried not to grit her teeth too hard. "It's actually not too bad," he told her and Caroline laughed. "What were you trying to do?" he asked wanting to distract her.

"Carrots, julienne style." She told him with a grimace. "They were to go with a Beef Wellington," she added.

"How do you make one of those?" Steve enquired and Caroline laughed nervously.

"You want me to tell you how to make a Beef Wellington?" she asked him amused.

"It's distracting you isn't it?" he commented and Caroline realised he wasn't wrong.

"Alright," she watched him continue to concentrate as he cleaned the wound on her finger. "Well, you sit the beef fillet on a roasting tray, brush with olive oil and season with pepper, then roast for fifteen minutes then chill in the fridge for about twenty minutes." Caroline stopped talking and looked back up at Steve, sensing he was being watched he turned his attention from her finger to her face and the pair looked at one another oddly for a minute.

"What next?" he asked and Caroline creased her brow in confusion.

"Well, while the beef is cooling, chop chestnut mushrooms as finely as possible so they have the texture of coarse breadcrumbs. Heat some olive oil and butter in a large pan and fry the mushrooms on a medium heat with one large sprig of fresh thyme for about ten minutes, stirring often and until you have a softened mixture. Season the mushroom mixture, pour over dry white wine and cook for about ten minutes until all the wine has been absorbed. Remove the mushroom duxelles…"

"Duxelle?" Steve asked, stopping what he was doing and looking at her quizzically.

"It's just a fancy word for a basic preparation used in stuffings and sauces," she told him, shrugging her shoulders. "Overlap two pieces of cling film over a large chopping board…"

"Cling film?" Steve asked and Caroline laughed out loud.

"Saran Wrap, plastic wrap?" Caroline found herself watching him concentrate again, his blue eyes perfectly focussed on her hand.

"What do you do next?" he asked and Caroline struggled to recall where she was up, too distracted by the way his hand held hers and kept turning it and moving it gently so that he could ascertain how deep the cut was.

"Lay slices of prosciutto on the cling film, slightly overlapping, in a double row. Spread half the duxelles over the prosciutto, then sit the fillet on it and spread the remaining duxelles over. Use the cling film's edges to draw the prosciutto around the fillet, then roll it into a sausage shape, twisting the ends of cling film to tighten it as you go and then you chill the fillet while you roll out the pastry." Caroline grimaced when Steve pulled the cut shut and Steve found himself murmuring an apology.

"You wrap the whole thing in pastry?!" he exclaimed and Caroline nodded a moment later.

"It's pretty fantastic," she commented. "Serve in thick slices and bob's your uncle!" Steve found himself smiling at her turn of phrase.

"You enjoy what you do?" he asked and Caroline nodded enthusiastically.

"I love what I do," she told him earnestly. "Cooking the meal that brings a busy family together, they sit together, eat together and discuss their days. It's important, plus I get to teach which is just so much fun!"

"What kind of people do you get coming to your lessons?" he asked her as he unravelled a bandage.

"All sorts, people wanting to brush up on their skills, new couples, guys wanting to impress their Girlfriends…" Both of them seemed to realise in the same moment that they'd fallen into a comfortable small talk, falling silent, Caroline watched as Steve wrapped the last bandage around her hand and fixed it in place with a piece of tape.

"I've cleaned the cut, it was deep but I don't think stitches would have helped. I've used Steri strips but let me know if they're not holding. Keep it clean and dry for as long as you can." Steve sat back on his heels and Caroline moved her hand around slowly. "You still feel nauseous?" he asked and Caroline shook her head. "Good," he added before not really knowing what to do next.

"Thank you," Caroline started but it seemed to snap Steve out of whatever thoughts were running through his head because the next thing she knew he was stood upright and seemingly waiting for her to leave.

"It's fine," he told her, perhaps more sharply than he'd wanted and he instantly saw the look of disappointment on her face.

"Well, I don't want to take up anymore of your time." Caroline swiftly made her way to the door, peering back at him quickly and giving him a nervous smile. "Thank you," she told him again and left. Steve took a deep breath and rolled his head back, peering up at his ceiling he had no idea what to do.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Pumpkin pie was a new one for Caroline and given the fact that it was October and Halloween was that week she'd fully immersed herself in all things ghoulish. She'd already given one to Doris upstairs and she had received a few orders from the other tenants who had cottoned on to the fact that they had a cook in their midst. Packaging them all up in their individual card boxes Caroline cleared up quickly and went to her bedroom. One of the families that she worked for was having a Halloween party and she'd been invited, not wanting to pass up on the chance of experiencing a traditional American Halloween Caroline had accepted. Looking at her costume hung up against her wardrobe Caroline sucked in a breath.

"In for a penny," she whispered to herself and set about getting ready.

As Caroline dropped off the last pie she carefully made her way down the stairs, the large skirt she was wearing making it difficult to see where her feet were going. She regretted not dropping them off before she got changed; every door she knocked on resulted in a ten minute conversation about how she was dressed and who she was supposed to be! Caroline had never explained who the Pendle Witches were so many times in her life! Equally though, seeing people dressed up and ready to go out to parties and trick or treating was a delight!

Against her better judgement, which she had wrestled with from the moment she'd made an extra pie Caroline stopped outside apartment four. Standing there she considered whether or not to knock, or just leave the pie on the floor outside. She hadn't seen or spoke to Steve Rogers since he'd fixed her finger up for her, which wasn't unusual, for him to be away for long periods of time that is but Caroline felt like she really needed to clear the air with him. She found conflict and animosity uncomfortable and hated the idea of someone out there thinking ill of her. It was a character trait of hers she'd wrestled with for many years but ultimately, it was just how she felt.

"What are you doing?" Caroline jumped out of her skin at the sound of Steve stood behind her. How ironic, she thought to herself as she nearly dropped the pie she held in her hands to bring them up to her chest and heaving a huge sigh.

"You scared me!" she laughed nervously but when she saw the grimace on his face she straightened hers and stared back at him. "I was dropping this off?" she told him, holding out the cardboard box defensively.

"Why were you stood outside my apartment?" Steve asked, taking a step closer and Caroline found herself creasing her brow in confusion. Feeling the anger rise in her stomach her hand came up to her hip and she looked at him sternly.

"I just told you, I was dropping off this pie!" she ground out. "But I wished I'd never bothered! I knew it would be a mistake!" Caroline shoved the box into Steve's chest roughly and his arms instinctively came up to grab it. Neither one of them said anything as they stared at one another. Steve took in Caroline's appearance; hair piled up, black bodice and full skirt swimming round her ankles.

"Who do you work for?" he whispered as the pair stood off against one another.

"That's none of your business," Caroline shot back. "Who do you work for?" she asked belligerently, pointing her finger at him and snickering at the ridiculousness of it all. Caroline Holland only became rude in one scenario and that was when she was on the receiving end of rude behaviour. As far as she was concerned, all bets were off between her and Steve Rogers.

"Don't play games with me," Steve replied and Caroline found herself shaking her head.

"You're unbelievable you know that?!" Caroline looked him up and down, taking in the red, white and blue and the star emblem under his leather jacket. "Are you going to let me past?" she asked him, suddenly aware she was cornered and not feeling comfortable in the slightest. Steve hesitated, lifting the lid of the cardboard box he looked down at the pie sat inside. "Well?!" Caroline said. Looking back up at Caroline he stepped to one side and let her walk past, eyeing him suspiciously she didn't fail to notice the rather nasty looking scratch under one eye. Not being able to help herself she asked, "Are you alright?" her own hand coming up to her cheek. Steve hesitated and then feeling the sting of the very real graze shook his head.

"Makeup," he told her, feeling thrown by her concern for him.

"Oh!" she whispered back, embarrassed. Caroline opened her mouth again but stopped herself short, remembering what he had told her, to leave him alone. Both seemed to snap out of their thoughts at the same time, Caroline continuing on her way and Steve watching after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Months Later**

"Caroline dear," Caroline looked up to see Doris waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

"Hello Doris, how are you?" Trudging up the last couple of steps Caroline gave the old lady a weary smile.

"I'm well, I'm well. So? How did it go?" Caroline rolled her eyes and let her head land comically on Doris' shoulder.

"Terrible," she mumbled peeling off her coat and draping it over her arm.

"Oh what a shame! What happened dear? I can't imagine any man not want to go courting with you!" Caroline laughed.

"You're a charmer Doris but no, the young gentleman was very kind but unfortunately we had little in common." Doris laughed. "And I think I reminded him of his Mother!" Caroline winced.

"My George took me to an all night diner on our first date, it was perfect." Caroline squeezed Doris' hand lovingly. "Don't worry dear, you're an old soul. You just need to find the right fella for you." Caroline pulled at her little black dress and wriggled her feet in the high heels she was sporting. It hadn't been dreadful and Caroline was glad that she'd pushed herself to go on the blind date in the first place but it had been a stark reminder of how out of place she felt in the world.

"Do you want to come in and have a cup of tea?" she asked the old lady.

"Oh that's kind dear but I'm just on my way out," Doris blew Caroline a kiss and went by her.

"See you soon Doris," continuing on her way Caroline was just retrieving the key for her door when she heard an almighty thud. Running to the stairwell Caroline gasped when she saw Doris at the bottom of the stairs. "Doris!" she shouted, quickly running down the flight of steps towards her. "Doris don't move!" she said as she knelt beside her and checked she was alright.

"I think I'm fine," Doris started but Caroline shushed her when she saw her grimacing in pain.

"Don't move Doris, I'm going to call for an ambulance…" Caroline stood back up and tried not to panic.

"Oh please that's not necessary." Doris was calling out to her and Caroline was about to argue back when the front door opened and Steve appeared. Steve eyes widened when he saw Doris Macleod at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mrs Macleod, are you alright?" he asked as he came to kneel next to her.

"She fell down the stairs," looking up he took in Caroline's concerned face. "Can you stay with her? I'm going to go call an ambulance." Steve nodded and watched as Caroline raced up stairs.

"I don't know what happened, my feet just went from under me?" Steve squeezed Doris' shoulder reassuringly and then heard Caroline coming back down the stairs.

"Don't let her worry too much!" Doris whispered to Steve before Caroline was in ear shot.

"They're on their way Doris!" Carrying a blanket Caroline knelt beside her again and opened up the quilt, covering Doris. "Where does it hurt?"

"My hip," Doris answered and Caroline tried not to wince.

"Well not to worry, we'll get you checked out at the hospital and you'll be back up and running in no time." Caroline smiled at Doris but Steve noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I won't have any of my things?" Caroline picked up Doris' handbag that had fallen beside her.

"Do you want me to put you a bag together, I can get your things from your apartment, bring them over?" Doris started shaking her head but Steve caught her attention.

"I'll stay with you Mrs Macleod whilst Miss Holland fetches your things." Looking up Steve locked eyes with Caroline who nodded mutely and gave him the tiniest of smiles.

While Caroline rushed round Doris' apartment, packing her toiletries and a nightgown Steve stayed downstairs, letting the Paramedics in and standing back whilst they placed her on a stretcher. Seeing Caroline race down the steps once again with a bag Steve held his arms out towards her in case she went flying herself! Passing the bag to one of the Paramedics Caroline plastered on a smile.

"I'll come down to the hospital Doris don't worry!" Checking which hospital they were taking her to Caroline watched as the flashing lights of the Ambulance disappeared from view.

She could feel the tears prickling her eyes as she walked back up the steps, her neighbour waiting at the top.

"Thank you for your help," she told him as they both walked back inside. Steve was struck at how even at a time when Caroline Holland was clearly upset she still took the time to thank him.

"Of course, are you alright?" he asked seeing that her hands were shaking and she was clearly very emotional.

"That poor woman, I hope to god it's not her hip!" wiping the tears that were falling down her cheeks Caroline took a deep breath. She'd become close to Doris, sharing a cup of tea with the old lady whenever she could. It felt like she had family again and Caroline felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "I keep telling her to be careful on these stairs, I've nearly gone flying myself!" Steve watched as Caroline pulled the tall black heels from her feet roughly. "This is quite possibly the worst day ever!" she laughed sadly and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Steve took in her appearance, with her elegant black dress and hair pinned up he'd never seen her look like that, like she'd been on a date? The thought made him jealous. He found her undoubtedly attractive, the way her eyes followed him around and he still remembered how perfectly well her hand fit in his when she'd cut her finger but he refused to allow himself to ponder that particular notion for too long. "I'm going to get changed and then go to the hospital. Thanks again Mister Rogers for staying with her." Caroline speaking broke him of his thoughts.

"Don't thank me, please." Caroline started back up the steps towards her apartment, Steve following after. When they got to their floor Caroline picked up her discarded purse and coat.

"Don't worry, Doris is a tough cookie!" Caroline took in his soft eyes and appreciated his effort to quell her nerves. She knew he was a good person, even if he didn't trust her.

"You're right," she nodded her head, taking a long deep breath to calm her nerves.

"How are you getting to the Hospital?" he asked suddenly and Caroline looked at him confused.

"I suppose I'll take the subway?" she answered, not sure why he was asking.

"I can take you, it'll be quicker." He offered but he could already see on Caroline's face that she wasn't going to take him up on his offer.

"Oh no! It's fine, I'll be fine…" shaking her head Caroline was so confused that she couldn't get her key in the door.

"Please, it's getting late. I can get you there faster, Miss Holland? Let me take you." Steve spoke with such conviction that Caroline stopped what she was doing and stared at him.

"Okay?" she answered slowly. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure," Steve gave her a gentle smile and Caroline couldn't help but smile back.

"Let me get changed, I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes?" Steve nodded and Caroline finally went into her own apartment. Quickly changing into her jeans and an oversized jumper she had no idea how long she'd be at the hospital with Doris. Pulling on her coat and boots she grabbed her bag and pulled a box of biscuits from her kitchen cupboard before she made her way downstairs, pushing the front door open and skipping quickly down the steps. Looking around she failed to spot Steve right in front of her.

"Miss Holland?" Caroline turned to see Steve staring back at her, sitting on a motorcycle.

"You're taking me on that?" she asked aghast. "I can't go on that, I've never been on one before!" Steve laughed despite himself and held out a helmet towards her. Caroline took in the brown leather jacket he was sporting, she'd seen him in it before, it seemingly the only jacket he owned but now, as he sat on the bycycle. Well, he looked different somehow.

"I'll be driving," he said. "Don't worry Miss Holland, it's perfectly safe." Caroline scoffed.

"It's a motorcycle! That very fact negates the idea of it being safe!" Caroline shook her head, she should have known! She should have said no!

"I've been riding motorcycles for a long time Miss Holland, I assure you you'll be safe." Looking at her watch Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well, where do I go?" she was blushing she knew it.

"On the back?" Steve answered trying not to laugh at her.

"Alright…" taking the helmet from him Caroline put it on her head. "Like this?" she asked as she struggled with the fastener. Steve instinctively reached out and fastened the clasp for her, noticing that her cheeks were a fiery red. He had to admit, he'd got a jolt of electricity when their hands had grazed one another also.

"Thank you," Caroline whispered and then taking a deep breath swung her leg over the bike and sat bolt upright behind Steve.

"You're going to need to hold on," he told her.

"To what?" Caroline asked, more and more regretting the situation.

"Me," he told her and then facing forwards felt her arms tentatively reach round his middle.

"Like that?" Caroline asked, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. Steve nodded his head and then started the engine, as he pulled away he felt Caroline's grip tighten around him and tried not to think about her body against his as they drove through the streets.

* * *

It was several hours later and Caroline was exhausted, struggling to get her key in the lock she jumped when she heard Steve's door open.

"How is she?" he asked her seeing that she had bags under her eyes and her once neat hair was heaped up on top of her head in a messy bun.

"Nothing's broken thank heavens, badly bruised. They're just keeping her in overnight for observation."

"That's good to hear," Steve replied and watched as Caroline stifled a yawn. Neither knew what else to say so when Caroline cleared her throat Steve said goodnight quickly and closed the door. Leaning against the wall in his hallway he wondered if he even thought she was agent anymore or he was just lying to himself, justifying his aloof behaviour. He just couldn't bring himself to trust anyone again and be let down.

* * *

"Caroline!" Sam shouted as he ran up the street towards Steve's apartment building.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Caroline asked smiling, Sam Wilson had a face and smile that made you feel instantly pleased to see him.

"I'm great, you?" Shivering against the Autumn wind Caroline threw her weight from one hip to the other as she stood on the pavement.

"Good, thank you for asking. Are you coming in?" she asked him, pointing to the front steps of her building with her gloved hand.

"You inviting me in?" Sam flirted and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I take it you were on your way to see Mister Rogers?" she asked knowingly.

"Mister Rogers?! Makes him sound older than he already is!" Sam laughed as he walked beside Caroline who didn't respond. "You two don't get on do you?" he commented when he watched her features darken slightly.

"Mister Rogers prefers his privacy," Caroline answered diplomatically, plastering on a smile. "I think I must have made the wrong first impression, or something?" she said shrugging her shoulders. "He's very kind..."

"He is that..." Sam said knowingly.

"I'm from a small town Sam, where everybody knew one another and smiled at each other on the street. Drank in the same pub… I shouldn't have expected the same kind of manners when I moved here. It was my mistake really…"

"I don't believe that for a second…" Sam shook his head, it made no sense to him as to why his friend was treating his neighbour this way. From what he could tell, Caroline Holland was the epitome of a good neighbour and she was just what Steve Rogers needed! "And your manners is what I like about you the most," he told her. "Well, maybe that pie you made? Then the manners!" Sam laughed.

As they made their way up the stairs the pair changed the subject and made small talk and when Caroline had gone into her own apartment Sam knocked on Steve's door.

"Hey man," he greeted Steve as he walked past him and into his apartment.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Steve asked as he went to grab his sweater.

"Me? I'm great, bumped into Caroline Holland on my way up here." Sam noticed Steve's shoulders visibly stiffen, even if the Captain had his back turned to him Sam could see the effect her name had on his friend. "What've you got against her Cap?" he asked, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all.

"She's an agent Sam," Steve told him, turning round and looking at him.

"What?!" Sam replied, Steve's words not really sinking in.

"She works for S.H.I.E.L.D," Steve pulled on his sweater and grabbed his keys.

"You're crazy man! Caroline Holland is no agent!" Sam laughed and when Steve didn't respond straightened his face. "You're being serious? You think she's an agent?" he asked.

"They did it before…" Steve mumbled.

"I'm telling you now, Caroline Holland is not an agent! You're just being an asshole to your neighbour man!" Steve didn't say anything, he couldn't because deep down he was coming to realise that perhaps what his friend had just said was the truth.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

Steve set his paper and pencil down and stood up, stretching his arms above his head he went to his window and looked out at the snow and ice. All over apartment windows were lit up with Christmas trees and fairy lights, he watched people walk by with their arms laden with presents and wrapping paper. The knock on his door was a welcome distraction to his thoughts, striding over he opened it to reveal Caroline stood there.

"Miss Holland?" he said, confused as to why she would be stood at his door.

"I'm very sorry to bother you Mister Rogers," she started and it wasn't lost on Steve that she appeared nervous in front of him. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Caroline hated that she had to ask.

"What is it?" it came out harsher than he anticipated and he watched her visibly flinch at his words.

"I'm working tomorrow, Christmas Day? And I want to make sure Doris gets this." Only then did Steve notice that she was holding a large aluminium takeout tray in her hands. "She's visiting family today otherwise I would leave it with her…" Caroline regretted asking him. "It's her dinner," she added quickly. Steve opened his mouth to speak but Caroline interrupted him. "If you're busy it's no trouble, I could ask Mister Levy downstairs, in fact don't worry about it!" she was already backing away from his door.

"I have no plans, I can do it," Steve said seeing her stop and look up at him.

"You can?" Caroline looked at him hopefully.

"Sure," Steve held his hands out and Caroline cautiously gave him the tray.

"There's instructions on the top, to heat it up." She told him and Steve nodded.

"This is very kind of you," Steve told her and Caroline felt the heat rush up her neck and into her cheeks.

"She's a lovely woman," she said by way of an explanation, daring to give him the smallest of smiles.

"I'll make sure she gets it."

"Thank you Mister Rogers, well, I won't keep you. Merry Christmas." She added the last part before she realised what she'd said. Steve was taken aback, it had been so long since somebody had said that to him.

"Merry Christmas."


	4. Chapter 4

Steve knocked on Doris' door early the next morning.

"Oh hello dear! Happy Holidays," Doris greeted Steve. "Caroline told me you'd be dropping by, come on in." Steve stood stock still.

"No Mrs MacLeod, thank you. I just wanted to drop this off." Doris tugging at his sleeve left him no choice but to go in.

"Bring it in to the kitchen would you," Doris told him as she shuffled down her hallway.

"Alright," Steve followed after her.

"Are you seeing family today?" Doris asked Steve, peering up at him.

"No ma'am," he answered politely.

"Friends perhaps?" Doris continued as Steve set the meal down on the side.

"No ma'am… I'm helping out downtown later but… no, no plans."

"I suppose it must be difficult," Doris interrupted him. "When everybody you knew is probably my age or…?" Doris pointed to the sky and shrugged her shoulders. Steve was about to speak up but Doris had already opened a cupboard door and pulled out a biscuit tin. "My Husband used to collect these, send them back with his letters." Steve took the small card she was handing him and looked it over. It was him, from the war. An old collector's card he hadn't seen before. "I may be old dear but I haven't lost my marbles," Doris chuckled and took back the card. "I would invite you to stay dear but I'm sure you don't want to be stuck with a little old lady," Doris laughed.

"I can stay for bit," Steve replied giving Doris a smile.

* * *

Caroline dropped her bag and coat on the floor of her hallway, dragging her tired feet she threw herself onto the settee and groaned. It had been a very long day. She'd cooked for the Perrino family who had been lovely and gracious, insisting she leave them to sort out the dessert. Mrs Perrino had given her a small gift, a silk scarf that was so intricately coloured that it had taken Caroline's breath away. Knowing it was sat in her bag put a smile on her face and she found herself looking forward to wearing it. Turning on her television she laughed sadly when James Stewart looked back at her, she could feel the tears well up almost immediately and clearing her throat, stood up and shook her head. It all felt a little too ironic.

"Pull yourself together Caroline," she whispered to herself. She was lonely she concluded and still felt like a fish out of water. Everything felt so familiar yet so different. Pulling herself up she went to her tree, with all its fairy lights and baubles glittering and sparkling. Letting her fingers delicately trace one particularly delicate ornament Caroline looked around, she had made a life for herself she realised. She had friends and a job she loved and all the other stuff that came with it.

She was just tired.

Changing out of her chef whites and into her red flannel pyjamas, a gift she'd bought herself, Caroline walked back to her bag which was still on the floor and pulled the Tupperware box from it. Peeling the lid off she pulled out one of the mince pies and bit into it. Heaving a big sigh of contentment she popped the rest in whole and stood quietly as she savoured the sweet pastry and spiced fruit.

* * *

Christmas music was playing in the background as she warmed through some mulled wine and made her favourite comfort food, Croque Monsieur. It didn't take long for Caroline to make up a batch of béchamel sauce. The smell of the milk, cream, garlic, bay leaves and onion in a small pan was making her mouth water. Melting butter was one of her favourite things to do and seeing the lovely thick creamy sauce come together put a smile on her face. Toasting the bread didn't take long at all and Caroline found herself licking her fingers when the Dijon mustard and béchamel went everywhere. Grated gruyere cheese, and then a slice of ham finished it off perfectly. She normally cleaned up after herself but tonight she left it for the morning, she didn't always have to be so organised and regimental she thought to herself. This was the first time in her life she could relax.

Kneeling on the floor in front of her oven Caroline watched the cheese and sauce on top of the sandwich bubble and turn a golden brown. Scooping the delicious dinner off the tray she placed it on a clean, crisp white plate and piled high the salad that she had prepared next to it. Using one of her fabric napkins she rolled it carefully around her knife and fork and placed it on the tray. Sitting herself down, plate in her lap and glass of mulled wine beside her, Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It had been a good day.

* * *

Before she went to bed Caroline spotted the Tupperware box full of mince pies still sat on the side in her kitchen, quickly picking them up and retrieving the one Christmas card she had yet to deliver she opened her front door and padded over barefoot to stand in front of apartment four. She considered knocking for a second, her hand coming up but then she swiftly placed the box and card on the floor in front of his door and went back into her apartment.

Looking through the peep-hole Steve watched Caroline go back into her apartment. When he was sure she wouldn't be coming back out he slowly opened the door and retrieved the card and box. Peeling the lid off he took a bite of a mince pie as he walked into his kitchen. Setting the box down he opened the envelope carefully and pulled out the festive card.

_**To Mister Rogers**_

_**Best wishes for a very happy Christmas and New Year.**_

_**Caroline Holland**_

Steve ran his hands over her handwriting, she was in his thoughts more than he cared to admit.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"What's she doing here Sam?" Steve pulled Sam's sleeve as he ground out the hushed enquiry into his friend's ear. Sam pulled his arm from Steve's grasp and looked at him quizzically and then following his friend's line of sight saw that it fell upon Caroline Holland.

"I invited her, she's helping out… What's wrong with you man?!" Steve closed his eyes in frustration. "What is it with you two, seriously? I'm worried." Sam sniggered but actually, if he was being honest, he was genuinely concerned about his friend. He'd never seen him so mistrusting of someone before, he was the most fair and even perhaps forgiving person he'd ever met. "You seriously still think she's an agent?" Sam asked and Steve looked at him aghast, pulling him to one corner and out of view of the men and women around them.

"You have no idea who she is?!" Steve told Sam quietly.

"Yeah I do man, she's your drop dead gorgeous neighbour who bakes the most amazing apple pies and is kinder than a kitten at Christmas. You know, if you pulled your head from your ass for a second you'd realise that the pair of you would hit it off like…"

"Enough Sam!" Steve interrupted. "It doesn't strike you as strange that she's followed me here?"

"The hell it doesn't! I invited her!" Sam answered, "What I do know is that this woman doesn't deserve the way you're treating her, you need to be careful Cap, you can't carry on like this, it's not going to end well." Steve took in the concerned face of his friend, he knew he was right. He couldn't go on any longer not knowing who she was. Seeing her there had actually made him realise that he'd missed her and that felt more dangerous than anything else.

"Get her out of here, now." Walking away Steve found his hands balled into fists.

"It ain't happening Cap, I'm sorry, but I'm not with ya on this one." Sam shook his head and turned his attention back on Caroline. When he'd mentioned he volunteered at the VA and he was putting on a dinner dance she'd told him to call on her for anything, he was use to people saying that to him and then never actually coming through with the goods but Caroline had given him her number and made him swear to let her know when she could help out. When he'd rung a week later she had agreed to all his suggestions, enthusiastically discussing all the ways in which she could help out.

Was she just trying to get closer to Steve Rogers?

"Damn it Cap, now you got me being paranoid!" Sam shook his head.

* * *

Caroline crushed the silk of her skirt in her hand as she tried to stop it from shaking, she was desperately nervous as she walked into the VA. They'd done a great job of setting out the hall, tables and chairs were decorated with maroon tablecloths and bows. A small band played in the corner and an area had been left open for dancing. It was all in aid of charity, raising money for the hall and equipment for all the different classes they held there. Sam had done most of the organising, calling on Caroline to help with the catering of course. She made her way to the row of tables festooned with sandwiches, cakes and nibbles that she'd helped make earlier in the day. Checking that everything was out and looking pretty Caroline jumped when she felt a finger tap her shoulder, turning to see that it was Sam she rolled her eyes when he looked her up and down.

"Is your carriage going to turn into a pumpkin at midnight Cinderella?" he joked.

"How does Gina put up with you Sam? Really? The woman deserves a medal!" Caroline smirked whilst crossing her arms. "It all looks wonderful", she told him as she looked around the room.

"You look smoking," Sam told her with a wink.

"It's not too much?" Caroline asked, genuinely concerned she was overdressed and suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sam gave her a look as if she was crazy. "Now, promise me you won't hide behind here all night serving tea and coffee!" he said as he pointed a finger at her.

"What would you prefer me to be doing?" Caroline asked playfully.

"That's a dangerous question Caroline Holland." Despite Sam's warning Caroline immediately kept herself busy with the tea and coffee and when Sam had physically escorted her away from the sandwiches and introduced her to a group of people she again found herself quickly clearing plates and crockery from the tables. Being busy and not having to make small talk was Caroline's only way of feeling comfortable, even at the Halloween party she'd attended it hadn't been long before she had found her way to the kitchen and offered up her help. Weaving in and out of the chairs she watched as couples and friends danced together to the band music. She was enjoying the whole affair much more than she anticipated and standing and watching the couples a warm, wide smile spread across her face.

"Your biggest fan is here," Caroline turned to her side to see that Sam was stood beside her again.

"What?" She said.

"Mister Rogers," Sam said, mimicking Caroline's formal address of his friend.

"Sam, that's not fair. If I'd had known I never would have…" Caroline whispered, trailing off and blushing when she didn't know what to say.

"It damn well is, the Cap needs to be coming over to borrow a cup of sugar if you know what I mean…" giving Caroline's ribs a jab with his elbow Caroline shook her head.

"You want to put that wooden spoon of yours away Sam?" she asked. "Stop stirring the pot will you?!" she added when she saw the look of confusion on his face. "I'm fine," looking around the room hastily she didn't see him.

"You are fine, that's my point." Sam quipped. "You know you shouldn't be intimidated by him right," Sam said to Caroline quietly.

"Why would I be intimidated?" Caroline asked, outwardly appearing confident but internally feeling incredibly uneasy and when Sam looked back at her it was then that he realised she didn't even know who he was. He supposed it was possible and figured someone like Caroline who appeared to live a relatively quiet life would never presume to think that her neighbour was anybody of any consequence.

"No reason," he muttered before being called away by one of the other volunteers and Caroline continued to clear up. The music was fun and people were laughing and dancing, Caroline was enjoying herself thoroughly and made a mental note to thank Sam for asking her to help. Knocking into someone Caroline turned and immediately began apologising for being in the way but when she saw that it was Steve she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Miss Holland," Steve greeted as he watched Caroline regain her balance and bring her hand up to her chest in surprise. He watched as her cheeks blushed the same colour as her silk dress and he felt his heart skip a beat when she gave him a quick smile

"Mister Rogers, it's nice to see you again." Caroline replied as coolly as she could muster.

"What are you doing here?" he asked abruptly and Caroline winced in response.

Caroline thought how strange it was that circumstance and random conversation, events and accidents kept bringing them together although she figured Sam might have had more to do with it in this particular situation rather than chance.

"Sam asked me to… I'm helping." She said stumbling over her words. "Do you volunteer here a lot?" she asked him, taking a deep breath and trying to compose herself.

"When I can," Steve answered watching her closely. "If you'll excuse me," watching him walk away Caroline laughed out loud. She had never met someone so frustrating in all her life. Grabbing some plates she headed to the kitchen figuring she would be safe there and out the way.

"Yo Cap, get over here." Steve turned to Sam and grimaced, still caught off guard by his encounter with Caroline.

"Hi Sam," Steve greeted his friendly quietly, his eyes finding his way to the kitchen door. Sam picked up on his distraction straight away and smiled knowingly.

"Can you do me a favour, can you go get some plates form the kitchen? The ladies are running out here at the front." Slapping his back Sam walked away. As he peered through the door he spotted Caroline stood drinking a cup of tea.

"For goodness sake!" Caroline blurted out without thinking.

"I'm here for plates," he told her. Caroline put down her tea and grabbed a handful of plates, passing them to Steve he carefully took hold of them in his arms.

"You've been roped in?" Caroline joked and Steve couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Looks like it," he replied trying not to stare at her. When neither one of them spoke and seemingly Steve had forgotten he had an armful of plates Caroline cleared her throat nervously and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You look very smart," Caroline found herself complimenting him and grinned when she saw his cheeks flush red.

"Thank you, you too." He answered, "I better get these plates out there." Walking towards the door Caroline rushed in front of him to keep it open for him. "Thank you Miss Holland," Steve told her as he brushed passed her so closely he could smell her perfume. Their eyes met briefly and both of them felt the electricity spark between them. Steve rushed off towards the ladies who were stood with their arms crossed behind the sandwiches comically and Caroline stood at the back of the room watching her neighbour pretend to not be watching her.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Sam shouted, appearing on stage and grabbing the microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman if I could have your attention please, we've done a great job this evening of raising a lot of money and I want to thank everybody for helping out in all the ways you have. I won't take up too much of your time but I just wanted to say I hope everybody has a great night and I want to see every single one of you up on this dancefloor you hear me!" The crowd laughed and cheered and the band started playing a bouncing swing number that Sam was happy to see persuade many couples to get up on to the dancefloor. Steve stayed stock still, as did Caroline until she was approached by Derek Moore who was seventy eight and known to everybody there as a bit of a ladies man in his day. Sam spotted the altercation immediately and went straight to Steve.

"You've got to save her man!" he told him as the two men watched Caroline tentatively walk out to the dancefloor with Derek, too polite to decline his invitation.

"What?"

"Go and ask her to dance," Sam told him and Steve shook his head. "You're an idiot," Sam walked off leaving Steve stood watching Caroline dance. His legs moved before he had made his decision. Even as he approached the dancing couple his head was telling him to walk away, that it was a mistake but as Caroline caught sight of Steve he couldn't help but laugh when she gave him a 'save me' look.

"Can I cut in?" Steve asked Derek who had no idea what was happening. Steve took Caroline's hand in his and tentatively brought his arm round her waist, the silk of her dress soft under his fingers. The music, which until that point had been quite lively stopped and the pair let out a relieved laugh, thinking they had been saved from dancing with one another. But before they could go their separate ways the band started up again, this time with a slow, romantic melody.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked and Caroline knew she'd never before been looked at the way Steve was looking at her in that moment.

"I err, yes." She found herself saying as she felt his hand tighten round her waist. It was all very palpable and terrifying. As if knowing what she was thinking Steve gave her the smallest of smiles and Caroline returned it with her own, everything else blending into the background. Slowly moving around the dancefloor each one chose to look at something other than each other, until Steve glanced at Caroline's hand resting on his shoulder and noticed the tiny scar on her finger. Caroline noticed too and brought it up between them. "You did a good job," she told him.

"Thanks," he answered feeling more and more at ease as the dance went on.

"You don't scare me Mister Rogers, I get that you don't like me and that's fine but don't try and scare me."

"I'm not trying to scare you Miss Holland, I just want to know who you are." Caroline opened her mouth to reply but really had no idea what to say and also knew she was way past the point in her life where she felt the need to explain herself to anybody, let alone her neighbour!

"When was the last time you danced Mister Rogers?" Caroline asked him, taken aback by how natural it felt to be in his arms.

"A long time ago," Steve answered quietly. Clearing his throat he tried not to think about all the things dancing with Caroline was conjuring up. "You?" he forced himself to ask.

"I don't think I've ever danced, not like this anyway." Caroline told him, a sad smile flashing across her face also. "Aren't we a pair?" she said flippantly hoping to lighten the mood but the two of them fell into another silence and when the song ended Steve excused himself and left the room, leaving Caroline staring after him and wondering what must have happened to make him so unhappy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nat?" Steve held his phone close to his ear as he stood in his apartment the morning after.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to look into someone for me," he told her quietly, staring at his front door as if she was just stood on the other side.

"Who is it?" Natasha asked, both out of necessity and personal curiosity.

"I can give you a name and address, is that enough?"

"Should be, Steve?" Natasha cut him off.

"Yeah?"

"Everything alright, should I be worried?" Steve closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge if his nose.

"Everything's fine Nat, just need to clear something up." Steve hung up and looked at his phone, he was doing the right thing he told himself. The question was, if she was an agent how was he going to react and if she wasn't? Well, how was he going to react?

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Caroline Holland was drunk; it didn't happen often but it was her Birthday and her two friends had taken her out for drinks and she was drunk. Self-aware drunk specifically. Stepping out of the taxi in front of her apartment building Caroline very carefully put one foot in front of the other. Her head was spinning but if she went slowly enough she didn't feel sick. Fishing for her key in her bag she looked up to see Steve Rogers walking towards her.

"Ugh!" making a face Caroline continued to look for her key. Their paths hadn't crossed for a while and she'd got use to not having to worry if he was going to accuse her of stealing his mail or looking through the peep hole in his door! Luckily Steve had been too far away to hear Caroline's snort so when he came to a stop beside her she gave him a cursory look and a tight-lipped smile. Steve couldn't help but notice the heels and dress, the way her hair was pinned up. He also couldn't help but notice she was swaying ever so slightly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she bit back, a little too loudly and Steve had to stifle a smirk. "I just need to find my bloody key that's all, it's no concern of yours… Mister Rogers!" Caroline's shoulders shrunk and she let out a breath. "Sorry, can you let me in?" she asked a moment later.

"Of course," Steve answered holding the door open for her and not failing to notice the perfume she was wearing as she walked passed. "After you," he said at the bottom of the stairs and was shocked when Caroline scoffed and snorted loudly. Looking him up and down she shook her head slowly and muttered something under her breath.

"No no, after you." Caroline gestured theatrically with her arm for him to lead the way and when Steve took in her stony features he figured there would be no sense in arguing.

"Alright?" Steve started up the stairs with Caroline close on his heels who was trying desperately not to stare at his arse. She failed miserably however and nearly tripped on the top step.

"I'm okay!" she shouted at him when he turned suddenly and took hold of her arms to stop her from falling. Shirking his grip Steve watched as she continued to fish in her purse for her keys.

"Can you find…" he started but the quick look Caroline gave him cut him off. Dropping the purse to her side Caroline looked at him coolly and then closed her eyes, letting out a long slow breath. Steve watched as she held the purse out to him without opening her eyes and took it as a signal that she wanted him to find her key. Taking the purse he picked out the key straight away and handed the purse back to her.

"Thank you," she whispered as she took the key from his hands and tried to ignore the bolt of electricity that went through her when their fingers grazed. Putting the key in the door she looked up at him again and Steve wondered for a second whether or not she knew who he was. There was a sense of recognition, or something, he couldn't quite make out. "You know I'm a nice person right?!" she said and Steve could only stand there and look at her blankly. "I'm a nice person and I've been nothing but nice to you and we danced and you just seem hell bent on thinking I'm not a nice person and I am! Why don't you think I'm a nice person?" Steve opened his mouth to answer but Caroline held her hand up. "I think you're a nice person, I think you're nice and handsome and I don't know why you have a problem with me?" Shaking her head she unlocked her door and stumbled in leaving Steve in the hallway staring after her. He did like her, he did think she was nice and had she just told him she thought he was handsome?

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Steve held his phone up to his ear and listened intently.

"I've done preliminary checks Steve, I'm not finding a Caroline Holland, not in the UK or..." Steve let Natasha's words trail off as his mind reeled, there was a silence for a moment before he trusted himself to speak.

"You sure?"

"Caroline Holland doesn't exist Steve, she's not listed at that address? I need to look into it more..." Ending the call and closing his eyes Steve felt liked he'd been punched in the gut.

* * *

Since moving to the US Caroline was finally finding herself feeling like the place was home. She still missed things, country walks, going to the pub but mostly it was the comfort of home cooking which she found herself replicating more often than not in her apartment. Today's dinnertime consisted of a traditional Sunday lunch, with all the trimmings. A friend of hers was coming for dinner and it had been just enough of an excuse to buy a joint of beef. Climbing the steps of her apartment Caroline heaved her shopping bags up the steep stairs and into her apartment. It wasn't long before she'd pulled on her apron and set about cooking the perfect roast. Carrots, broccoli, roast potatoes (cooked in duck fat). Freshly made horseradish sauce and of course, Yorkshire puddings. She'd turned on some music and given the fact she'd had to put some red wine in the gravy she poured herself a glass as well. Knowing that her friend was due anytime she quickly went and unlocked her door, leaving it ajar so that Ann Abernethy could let herself in. Caroline went back to her kitchen and checked on the beef, giving it a good baste and took the opportunity to turn the potatoes. Hearing footsteps Caroline closed the oven door and pulled the clip from her hair, letting the jumbled mess of brown wavy hair fall around her shoulders and giving it a good old shake.

Her hands went behind her to untie the strings of her apron and as she stepped through the kitchen door Caroline creased her brow in confusion.

"Ann?" Caroline looked down the empty hallway. "Ann?" she said again quietly, the uneasy feeling in the gut of her stomach made her stop in her tracks. The weight and force with which she was pushed from behind against the wall made all the air escape from her lungs. Her eyes immediately filled with tears but with no air there was no scream as her assailant span her round and pinned her with their solid frame flush against hers, a strong hand covering her mouth. Instinctively her knee came crashing up but it was skilfully sidestepped, all she did achieve was another rough blow into the wall beside her cabinet. As the stars cleared from her vision Caroline's eyes widened in horror when she saw that it was Steve who was pinned against her, his breath hot on her cheek.

"You're going to tell me what you're doing here!" he told her sternly as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed at him, scrambling down her hallway and nearly losing her footing. Steve had hold of her once more in a second and pinned back up against the wall. She had always known he was strong but his sheer power was terrifying.

"Caroline Holland doesn't exist!" his face was a millimetre from hers as he spoke.

"What?!"

"There's no records of a Caroline Holland, who the hell are you?!" Pushing her against the wall again Caroline's eyes filled with tears. "Who are you?!" he shouted at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked panicked.

"Caroline Holland isn't your real name," he spat out.

"Yes it is!" she answered, shaking her head frantically.

"Don't lie to me!" Steve ground out through gritted teeth.

"How do you know…?" Seeing her eyes falter Steve's heart sunk, he hadn't wanted it to be true. In his gut he had started to trust her, like her, want to spend time with her. So much anger and hurt had built up inside him, punching the wall next to her head, his fist went through the plaster as if it was made of sugar paper. Letting out a scream Caroline covered her head and face with her hands.

"That doesn't matter! Tell me who you are." Steve asked once more as he took hold of her shoulders with a vice-like grip and Caroline couldn't stop shaking.

"Holland is my mother's maiden name, I changed my surname when I came here…" she told him frantically.

"Why?" Steve asked, her words making him crease up his brow in confusion.

"That's none of your business!" she answered angrily.

"It is my business! It is my business when you're sent here by S.H.I.E.L.D to spy on me!" Caroline looked at him as if he was crazy which she genuinely thought he was in that moment.

"Spy on you?" she shouted back at him. "I'm not a bloody spy!" Steve shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. "Why would you think somebody would be sent to spy on you?!" she asked him as she tried to struggle from his grasp. Finally he let go of her and Caroline heaved a sigh of relief.

"What about everything else?" Standing back Steve watched as Caroline trembled.

"Everything else?! What do you mean?" she asked him confused.

"Who do you work for?" Caroline laughed.

"Nobody, I work for myself, I'm not brave Mister Rogers but I'm not going to be threatened by you." Caroline took in a long painful breath. "You've made a mistake," she told him pointedly making sure there was a decent amount of distance between them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked, his mind reeling.

"Tell you what?" Caroline looked at him confused.

"That Holland wasn't your real name?"

"Why would I tell you? You're my neighbour?!" Caroline laughed bitterly. "You hardly made it easy to simply be that!" Hesitantly she began walking to her dresser, Steve keeping a close eye on her the entire time. Pulling her passport from it she handed it to Steve. "My surname is Pinner, it still is legally." Steve looked down at the picture of Caroline, she watched as his face contorted with pain and anguish. She knew then that she believed him and that whatever he had thought of her, whoever he had thought she was, he now knew that he'd been wrong. "You know apart from you telling me you were in the Army I've never invaded your privacy, I didn't know it was a prerequisite to live here that I needed to tell you my life story!" Crossing her arms Steve could tell that she was trying to be confident, standing straight and fixing him with her stare, the only thing that gave her away was her trembling fingers.

"I'm sorry," he finally said and Caroline knew he was telling the truth.

"Me too," she replied sadly. "We all have our pasts Mister Rogers, as I'm sure you do too."

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" Steve was holding his hands up in front of him. "I saw your door open and…"

"You thought you'd come in and attack me?! Accuse me of being a spy?" Caroline asked him, feeling her adrenaline wearing off and leaving her shaking.

"No!" It was dawning on Steve what a huge mistake he'd made. He rarely saw Caroline Holland and on the odd occasion that they passed one another on the stairs or coming in and out of the building she only ever gave him a half-hearted nod, especially since he'd told her to stay away from him. But then there'd been times when she had made him laugh, been kind or they'd spent time with one another where he had forgotten about his mistrust for her.

Seeing her shaking like a leaf and looking at him with fear in her eyes he knew he'd made a momentous mistake. She wasn't an agent at all, she was a civilian. It was obvious. One who had tried to be nice to him from the very start! She looked after Doris upstairs, posted Christmas cards to every apartment in the building and left amazing food in Tupperware boxes in front of his door. She was kind and attractive and smart. He'd forgotten what that looked like, he'd forgotten what the world looked like outside of his.

"I want you to leave," Caroline told him firmly. Steve started to speak but Caroline snatched her passport from his hands and looked at him angrily. "Get out!" she shouted at him again. "Just get out or I'll call the police!"

"I need to explain," Steve took a step forward but Caroline took one back in response.

"I don't need your explanation right now Mister Rogers!" Caroline shouted at him. "You've done enough, I just want you to leave, please." Steve was heartbroken, seeing that there was nothing he could do he stormed from her apartment and into his own leaving Caroline sliding down her wall and collapsing on the floor.

Caroline sat on the floor of her hallway for a while, letting her breathing return to normal and clasping her hands together to stop them from trembling. Shaking her head she quickly pulled herself up, glancing at the hole in her wall she let out an exhausted laugh. Making her way to the kitchen she pulled on her oven gloves and pulled the beef from the oven.

"I'm not ruining this meat because… well, because!" Caroline muttered, feeling herself calming down and returning to normal. As much as she could do in the situation! Running her hands over her face she winced when she felt pain radiating from her jaw, taking herself into the living room she looked in the mirror to see that the side of her cheek was red and already bruising.

Pulling ice from the freezer and wrapping it in a towel, she held it to her cheek as she stood in her kitchen and tried to make sense of what had just happened. Caroline jumped when there was a knock at the door and thinking it was Ann hurried down her hallway but when she looked through the peep-hole she saw that it was Steve.

"What do you want?" she shouted through the door.

"Can I speak to you Miss Holland?"

"I don't think that's wise do you?" she replied.

"Miss Holland, Caroline please, allow me to apologise and explain." Caroline saw such ardent regret and upset in his eyes that she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Slowly opening the door with the chain latch still on Steve recoiled when he saw Caroline appear through the crack with a cloth full of ice on her cheek and red eyes. "Miss Holland, please, you have no reason to trust me but I just want to explain." Caroline hesitated but then unhooked the chain and opened her door wider for him to pass her.

"I must be crazy…" her mind was screaming at her not to do it but something in her gut told her she would be safe.

"Thank you," he whispered as he walked past. Once inside Caroline ushered him into the kitchen where she busied herself by trying to salvage her dinner. Pulling the billowing golden-brown Yorkshire puddings from the oven Caroline stirred the gravy and picked up a carving knife.

"You wanted to explain?" she said to him rather coldly, pointing the knife in his direction.

"I'm Captain Rogers, America, Rogers! I'm Steve Rogers!" he blurted out, staring at the joint of beef Caroline was carving. He watched as she stopped cutting the meat, looked up at him and then went right back to carving again. In the back of her mind a memory flashed of an old school textbook, a lesson around propaganda for the war. The picture of Uncle Sam pointing on a recruitment poster. A soldier dressed in red, white and blue. Star affixed to his chest. Caroline now realised that it hadn't been a Halloween costume at all. She felt like an idiot, like an ignorant, unaware idiot.

He had thought she was a spy?

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked, not looking up.

"I don't want to intrude," he found himself answering and Caroline laughed despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Too late for that don't you think?" she looked at him pointedly and Steve blushed. "You wanted to explain? So far you've just told me who you are." she reminded him. "And you know who I am now. On that point we're even don't you think? What you haven't told me is why you didn't trust me from the beginning?"

"Alright yes, thank you. I'll stay." Spooning the mash into a large warmed bowl she held it out to Steve.

"Alright, can you take the veg in to the dining room please? I'll be there in a minute." Steve nodded and did as he was told, leaving the kitchen and setting the pots that she had handed him down on the immaculately set dinner table. Looking around he took in the warm, homely surroundings he had found himself in and swallowed the lump in his throat. Over the years he realised, he'd become hardened to normal life, too quick to question everything and trust nobody. Here was a person who was living a perfectly normal, lovely life and he'd not believed it, not because it wasn't true but because he'd forgotten what normal looked like. Caroline walking in with a plateful of roast beef and a jug of gravy broke his train of thought.

"The table is set for two?" he commented, still standing to one side. Taking her seat she motioned for him to do the same.

"I've re-arranged," she told him quickly as she took his plate and started spooning food onto it. When it was set back down in front of him Steve thanked her and waited for her to do the same for herself. Caroline poured them both a glass of wine and then picked up her knife and fork. "You were saying?" she said to him and Steve knew that was his cue.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm an Avenger," Steve shook his head, "I work for S.H.I.E.L.D," he started, never feeling so uneasy in his entire life.

"Shield?" Caroline questioned as she passed the gravy to him.

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division…" Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, he had no idea how to explain all of it. "I think," he added. Caroline could tell he was having a hard time and could no longer watch him struggle even though a small part of her didn't feel much sympathy for him in that moment.

"Explain why you came into my apartment," she told him.

"I saw the door ajar…" he stumbled over his words. "I had a friend of mine search for you, when the name didn't come up I thought..." he added by way of an explanation for him slamming her against the wall and everything else for that matter. Caroline laughed lightly, shaking her head and Steve let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, her ability to make him in one moment feel so nervous and then in another so confident scared him. "This is very, very good by the way." Steve told her in reference to the meal he was quickly devouring.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled, never not being genuinely happy when somebody enjoyed her food. "Why have you never trusted me Steve, since the moment we met you've looked at me like I'm up to something. The first week you were back, after we met? I caught you checking my mail and even following me to the grocery store!" Steve cringed. "I can sort of get my head around you recently finding out about my name but this was from the start?" Caroline looked at him earnestly.

"You should have contacted the police," he told her half-jokingly but realising now how scary it must have been straightened his face.

"I did!" Caroline told him. "Lucky for you the police didn't have time to look into my creepy neighbour. Besides, you stopped and then once you told me to stay away I did, for the most part." She added quietly. "Doris always speaks fondly of you and you always help people when they need it…" she shook her head to clear her thoughts and refocused. "Mister Wilson is lovely," she added. "Everything pointed to you being a perfectly normal…" Caroline struggled for the right word. "Chap?" she finally fell upon and rolled her eyes at the banality of it. "I've always tried to not judge…" Caroline found herself faltering again herself "and I've always listened to my gut and my gut told me you were a good fella. To this day I don't know what you meant? Something about anger?" Caroline looked at him quizzically and Steve felt himself getting lost in her eyes.

"Fury," Steve said after a pause, clearing his throat and shuffling in his chair.

"That's it, what does that mean? Steve, who do you think I am?" Caroline was looking at him so keenly Steve had to put his cutlery down, letting out a long sigh he looked up from his plate and into her eyes.

"I thought you were an agent sent to spy on me," he told her. Caroline's head was spinning, she was trying to keep it together but the whole thing was so fantastical. As she sat there she wondered if what he was saying was just the ramblings of a mad man and her trusting nature was finally going to see her harmed?

"An agent? Like MI6?" she asked and he nodded mutely. "I'm not," she told him plainly and Steve laughed.

"I know, I know that now." He replied.

"Do you?" she had to be sure.

"Yes, Miss Holland I do." He told her ardently. "And I'm sorry I invaded your privacy. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Call me Caroline," she told him. Setting her own cutlery down she took a sip of her wine and then looked up at Steve, she knew that if this man was ever going to trust her completely she would have to open up to him, something she hadn't done in a very long time. "My Father was a very controlling man, I lived a relatively sheltered life, no television or magazines, he had certain books on his shelf we were allowed to read. I'd go to school and come straight home, I think I'm still naïve to many things I'm afraid but since being here I've tried to take in as much as I can. Make friends, go to parties… It's been nerve-racking and exhilarating in equal measure! My Mother, she would cook a lot. Cooking had been her way of keeping us busy, learning techniques and recipes. One of the few places he would let us go was the grocer down the road, it became one of our favourite places!" Caroline smiled at the memory and saw that Steve was giving her a reassuring smile back. Even after everything, the kindness in him that she'd seen so long ago was coming through, when his hand slowly moved towards hers she took it gratefully and squeezed.

"Is your Mother still at home?" he asked quietly.

"She became very ill and I spent my time looking after her, it was the least I could do. She had tried to protect me from him as much as she could for all those years, even up to her death but by that point he was an old man himself." she said.

"What happened?"

"I looked after him, gave him dignity. Something he had never given my Mother." Caroline wiped the tears falling down her cheeks. "She had always wanted to come here, it seemed like the right thing to do. Her name was Caroline too, hence the maiden name." Shrugging her shoulders Caroline laughed lightly. "I guess it was my way of bringing her here and getting away from him finally. He casted a very long shadow Mister Rogers, his name continued to cast that shadow over me. Have you ever wanted to be just like everybody else? Nobody knowing who you are and starting afresh?" Clearing her throat she smiled, she'd told him her story and hoped it was enough. Steve nodded and that was enough as far as Caroline was concerned. "I have some questions for you, if I may?" Steve nodded as Caroline spooned some more roast potatoes onto his plate. "Why is Captain America living in an apartment building downtown?"

"Normalcy?" he answered and Caroline laughed at the irony of his answer.

"Why would you think I was a spy?" Caroline sat back and crossed her arms.

"Because the person who lived in your apartment before you, was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"The strategic thing?" she asked and Steve nodded. "And they were here to spy on you?" Again Steve nodded. "I see, well, it all kind of makes sense now doesn't it." Taking a sip of wine Caroline smiled at Steve whose shoulders had visibly relaxed as the conversation had gone on. "And then I guess when you found out my name wasn't really my name you put two and two together."

"I am very sorry Caroline," he repeated.

"I accept your apology but I need you to answer me this and be honest. Am I in danger?" Caroline stood up and started clearing the plates and bowls off of the table, Steve's gaze went to the bruise on her jaw. A woman like Caroline Holland had never been in a fight in her life or at least never should have, he promised himself right then and there that she would never come to any harm again.

"No, you're not." He finally answered.

"Good, would you like dessert?" she asked as she picked up her plate.

"Dessert?" Steve instinctively stood up and picked up his own plate, following her into the kitchen.

"I made a crumble, it would be a shame for it to go to waste."

"I do love your cooking…" Caroline felt herself blush at the admission. "Dessert sounds great," Steve smiled widely at her. Caroline put the plates in the sink and walked up to Steve, holding out her hand she introduced herself once again.

"I'm Caroline, your new neighbour. It's nice to meet you." Steve took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Steve, it's nice to meet you too… Neighbour."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Steve couldn't help but laugh when he stepped through the front door of his apartment building and saw Caroline trying rather unsuccessfully at hauling a huge brown sack up the stairs. Going one step at a time backwards with the sack thumping up each step after her the look of tension on her face made him run towards her and take hold of the bag just as Caroline lost her footing and fell back onto a step with a thump.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Caroline sat back casually on the step and wringed her hands together.

"What does it look like?! I was trying to get these spuds upstairs!" Caroline told him as she rubbed her backside with her hand. Picking up the bag and throwing it over his shoulder like it was filled with feathers Caroline narrowed her eyes at Steve. "Show off," she mumbled and then stood up herself and carried on up the stairs.

"Can I ask why you need so many potatoes?" Steve queried from behind her.

"My next class, chipping, mashing, roasting, gratin dauphinois…" she shouted over her shoulder.

"You know we use to just boil them?" Steve stopped outside Caroline's door and watched as she fished for her key. Smirking at him Caroline opened her door and walked in, knowing Steve would haul the sack in for her. "What are you going to do with them all, when you're done?" he asked watching as Caroline shirked off her coat.

"I'll bring them downtown I guess, that many carbs is no good for just one person?!" she looked to him for confirmation and Steve found himself nodding.

Caroline had found herself putting on free cooking classes at the VA and on occasion she would also volunteer in other ways. When Steve was home he would walk with her or give her a ride. She would hold her class and then sit quietly in the background whilst Steve held a group, listening to the people that sat around him until it was time to go home. Slowly, as time went on Caroline became conscious that her feelings for her neighbour were undeniably growing. He was undoubtedly attractive but she had always thought him kind, even when he didn't trust her he showed a capacity for compassion that Caroline very rarely saw in others.

She had no idea what this man had to deal with in his life other than the small part of it she was privy to. And then there was her, a cook, she liked it quiet, she liked to read recipe books and apart from moving half way round the world had never done anything spectacular in her entire life. The very idea of… anything between them was ludicrous. Still, she found herself watching him, perhaps a little too long at times and making extra batches of food as an excuse to leave some outside his apartment door. It meant usually that the next day he would return her Tupperware and they would have a quick chat in her doorway. Sometimes he'd let her know he would be away for a while and she would take in his parcels and post but other times he didn't get the chance and Caroline would find herself missing his pleasant smile and looking for him in the stairwell as she came and went.

"Alright, well, I better be going…" Steve started and watched as Caroline gave him a quick wave, thanked him and disappeared into her kitchen. Closing her door behind him Steve looked at it for a while, trying to figure out what he was feeling.

* * *

"You asked Caroline out yet?" Sam asked as the pair jogged round the circuit for the twentieth time.

"No Sam," Steve replied bluntly.

"Come on man! You two are like peanut butter and jelly!" Sam shook his head, he may have been Captain America but Steve Rogers was an idiot when it came to Caroline Holland.

"She's my neighbour Sam," Steve replied, ignoring Sam's words.

"She has a thing for you," Sam huffed out, Steve had picked up the pace in the hopes that Sam wouldn't be able to run and talk.

"How do you know she's not with some one?" He already knew the answer to that but was struggling to come up with anything else.

"Have you ever seen a guy knocking on her door, or coming out in the morning for that matter?!" Sam stopped and Steve reluctantly did the same. "She's not like other girl's Cap, she's like you." Steve creased his brow in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Sam rubbed his hands over his face and struggled for the right words.

"She bakes and feeds the old lady upstairs, she spends her time volunteering and gets excited about going to the bakery…" Steve looked at Sam blankly. "She's a good girl, I bet she's never been in trouble in her life!" Steve shook his head. "She deserves better than some bro trying to impress her with the latest trainers!" Sam took in the look on Steve's face. "Ask her!" punching his arm lightly Sam set off running again leaving Steve smiling.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

She'd heard his door and open and close a few days ago but hadn't called on him, letting him settle back in to normal life and catching up on, well, catching up on whatever the hell he needed to catch up on! That evening however after a very long pep talk in front of the mirror Caroline found herself knocking on Steve's door nervously. Instantly regretting her decision she looked to her own and wondered if she could get back into her own apartment before he opened his door. The sound of his latch being unlocked pulled her attention back and Caroline plastered on a smile as Steve appeared at the door.

"Hi!" she said rather loudly.

"Hello?" Steve replied bemused.

"How are you, everything alright?" she asked him a little too excitedly. Steve grinned, not knowing what to make of Caroline's nervousness.

"Everything's fine Caroline, it's good to be home." Steve answered. "And you?" he asked suddenly realising how much he'd missed her.

"Good," nodding her head Caroline wringed her hands together and when she didn't say anything else Steve found himself laughing at her.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked expectantly and Caroline looked at him blankly for a minute before her brain kicked back into gear. Clearing her throat she gave him a serious look.

"I was wondering, if you're not busy that is. I was wondering if you… well I've made a huge vat of bœuf bourguignon?" Caroline took a breath. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" she asked him, feeling the very real fear of him saying no and telling her he never wanted her to speak to him again.

"That sounds good," Steve answered plainly.

"Really?" Caroline spluttered, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Yes Caroline, it sounds great actually." Steve could tell how nervous she was and he found it utterly endearing.

"Great!" Caroline replied, "Right, well, come over around seven? Is that too early? I know people eat at nine but I wasn't sure what time you needed to go to bed?! I mean sleep!" Caroline scrunched her face up comically and Steve couldn't help but laugh.

"Seven is great," he told her.

"Great," Caroline repeated as she turned towards her door, stopped, turned back to Steve and then ran into her apartment.

* * *

Bang on seven there was a knock on her door and Caroline smiled widely as she opened it to reveal Steve.

"I should have known you'd be on time," she said as Steve walked passed her. "Thanks for knocking this time!" Steve rolled his eyes at her and she gave him a wink.

"It smells amazing in here," he commented. His eyes skimmed over Caroline's blue dress and he found the collar of his shirt suddenly very tight against his neck. He'd been in no doubt for quite some time that as far as he was concerned, Caroline was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, chiefly when he saw her in old scruffy jeans and oversized jumpers, her uniform of choice when at home. He thought it was perfect, but the paisley blue dress she was currently wearing, well, it took his breath away.

"It does doesn't it!" Caroline agreed. "Come and sit down for a minute." She told him and the pair sat down on her sofa, Caroline tucking her legs under her and resting her arm against the back. In contrast, Steve sat upright.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"I'm good, thank you. You?" Steve asked her, relishing the fact that he was sitting in a comfortable living room lit by the warm glow of two lamps. Caroline's apartment always felt so homely and each time Steve visited he could feel the muscles in his shoulders unwind.

"I'm well," she told him softly. "I saved someone's life today," she told him nonchalantly and Steve's eyes widened in surprise.

"You did?! What happened?" he asked, turning towards her.

"One of the pans in my morning class caught fire, I bravely pushed the poor man out of the way and covered the pan with a damp cloth." Steve laughed at the dramatic tone Caroline used, as if regaling him with an old war story.

"Wow, impressive." He teased.

"Not all superheroes wear capes you know," she told him good-naturedly.

"I don't wear a cape," Steve replied knowing she was teasing him a little.

"Oh no, that's right you don't." Giving him a wink Caroline shifted her weight and settled further into the couch.

"Was he alright?" Steve asked ignoring Caroline's joshing.

"I just told you, I saved his life!" throwing her hands in the air Caroline laughed before jumping up and offering her guest a drink. Whilst she was in the kitchen Steve took three deep breaths and then shouted out to her.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah?" he heard her reply from the kitchen.

"Are you going to the dinner dance on Friday?" Steve asked her nervously. Caroline stopped pouring the two glasses of wine and tried not to let her jaw drop to the ground. Standing stock still in her kitchen she didn't know how to reply. Was he asking her or 'asking her'? Regaining her composure she walked back out of her kitchen and sat back down before replying.

"I'm not sure?" Caroline started.

"Would you go with me?" Steve asked interrupting her and stealing a look to see her reaction.

"Of course," Caroline answered instantly. Steve let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding in and nodded his head slowly.

"So it's a date?" Caroline tried not to laugh at him, she was feeling as nervous as he was.

"It's a date," she confirmed giving him a warm smile and then sipping her wine to keep from grinning.

"I haven't been on a date for a while…" Steve laughed.

"Neither have I," Caroline replied. "You hungry?" she asked, knowing he didn't really know what to say next.

"Starving," he whispered back to her, glad she seemed to know how he was feeling at any one time.

* * *

Caroline checked her reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time and tried to stop her hands from shaking, she was desperately nervous and waiting for Steve to knock on her door so that they could walk down to the VA felt like a lifetime. She jumped out of her skin when she heard the sound of him knocking, before opening the door she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened the door and saw him standing there her heart missed a beat.

Caroline burst out laughing and Steve creased his brow in confusion.

"Hi," he said bemused by her reaction.

"Hi," she replied. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you I promise. I'm nervous," she told him honestly. Knowing she was as nervous as he was calmed his nerves somewhat and Steve found himself standing a little taller.

"You ready to go?" Steve asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yes! Absolutely!" Caroline already had her coat and purse in hand and pulling her door closed behind her, the pair made their way out.

As they walked down the street Caroline's arm found itself in the crook of Steve's, it was a dry cold night but Caroline didn't feel chilly in the slightest. It didn't take long to get to the VA and Caroline thanked Steve when he took her coat. She spotted a few familiar faces, people who had joined her cooking class and a few that attended the support groups run by Sam and Steve. Giving them a small wave they walked round the edge of the hall and made their way to the row of tables festooned with sandwiches, cakes and nibbles. The both spotted Sam walking towards them, their friend eyeing them suspiciously. Giving Caroline a kiss on the cheek Sam greeted his friend warmly.

"Finally," Sam whispered in Steve's ear. "Now you kids go have fun," he told them before continuing on his way.

"Do you want to dance?" As if knowing what she was thinking Steve gave her the smallest of smiles and Caroline returned it with her own, everything else blended into the background as she watched him take her hand. Coming to stand in the middle of the dance floor the pair found their natural rhythm together and letting her head rest on Steve's shoulder Caroline wondered if it was strange to feel so close to someone who in reality, she knew little about. Steve felt her breath against his neck and looking down at her saw that she was looking up at him. Their feet stopped moving in unison and Steve slowly brought his head down to hers, seeing her lips part ever so slightly Steve placed his gently and delicately on hers. Closing their eyes the rest of the world fell away until they broke apart a moment later and they grinned at one another.

"That was nice," Caroline told him.

"It was," he replied as they started to dance again. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he admitted.

"Well I'm glad you finally did." They continued to dance until the song came to an end, both feeling like it was the most natural thing in the world. Not letting go of one another's hands the pair made their way off the dancefloor. "Shall we go get some food? I made my famous pork pie!" Caroline laughed when Steve widened his eyes in mock surprise.

"Famous?!" he questioned. "Since when?"

"Since Captain America was seen eating it!" she teased.

"Are we going into business?" Caroline threw her head back and laughed as the pair walked over to Sam who was stood pouring cups of tea and coffee.

"I see your taking 'Love thy neighbour' to a whole new level?!" Sam joked with Steve. Steve looked to Caroline who was talking with another volunteer and smiled.

"What's not to love?"

**The End**

* * *

_**Thank you very much for reading X**_


End file.
